Nose Bleeds and Nose Touches
by LunaLovegoodx
Summary: Ginny gets a nosebleed and goes down with Harry after it's gone. Fluff. Not a oneshot anymore! Second chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose as she hurried through the deserted corridor. "Ugh, stupid nose." she said.

Her nose was bleeding, and wouldn't stop. She didn't want to make a big deal out of it, so she would just lay down in the common room for some time until it stopped. She rounded the corner and bumped into Professor Snape, of all people she could bump into.

"What are you doing, Weasley?" His cold, sneering voice asked.

"Tissue," muttered Ginny, and she walked around him and met the stairs. She climbed them until she found the Gryffindor tower. Nobody was there, so she went to the girl's dormitory and flopped onto her bed. Leaning back to let the blood go back in. she let go of her nose and picked up 'Uncommon Hexes and Jinxes' by Leah Whiskson and flipped it open.

She was halfway through the book when she heard footsteps sound. She looked over to see Hermione enter the room, carrying a huge stack of books. Se dropped them on her bed.

"Hi, Ginny. What are you reading?" Hermione asked as she picked up a thick book on the science of magic.

"Uncommon Hexes and Jinxes," Ginny said, though it sounded more like, "Udcobbon Hexes ad Jixes," Hermione frowned.

"What's wrong?" she said. Ginny sighed.

"By dose is bleeding," she answered, "and I dunno why."

"You should go to the hospital wing," said Hermione, concerned. Ginny bit her lip.

"No, I don't think so. It's just the cold." she replied. Hermione creased her eyebrows, but said nothing more. There was no point arguing with Ginny, she was much too stubborn.

* * *

A bit later, Ginny's nose stopped bleeding. She lifted herself off the bed and walked down to the common room. She saw Harry sitting by the fire, doing his homework. She took a deep breath, then brushed her hair behind her and flounced into the room. "Hello," she said to Harry.

"Hi Ginny, what are you up to?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just an essay for Binns," Ginny answered.

She sat down on the fluffy armchair and began her essay on the Salem Witch Trials for History of Magic. The firelight glinted off her pale skin, making it glow rosy red. Harry looked up from his book and stared at Ginny. She looked at Harry's eyes, transfixed in their depth. She looked away and blushed, then continued the essay.

"Ginny?" Harry asked after a long silence.

"Yes?"

"Did you know that you're beautiful?"

Harry smiled. Ginny and Harry were an inch apart, gliding closer and closer together. Their noses were practically touching. They met each other's lips.

Just then, Ron came into the room. "Harry, I got you're-" he dropped the package he was holding onto the ground. Ginny immediately pulled away from Harry. "You- you're-" Ron stammered.

"Kissing," answered Ginny boldly as she brought Harry's lips back to hers.

**Authors note: Thanks to Rose(abroadwaylvr) and Nicole(abroadwayluver) for editing this cute little story for me!**

**Please review! -intimidating glare-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to let my readers know, the author's note on the last chapter at the end was Rose's doing, NOT mine. She reviewed it for me, so yeah. Thank you Bodrugan and Xx.siriously.lily.xX for reviewing my story with positive responses, you have persuaded me to go on. Oh, and this takes place during their 6****th**** year. I've read all of the books, I just wanted to put in some more romance for Harry and Ginny.**

**So here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

A few days after the skirmish with Ron, Ginny and Harry have been practically inseparable. Everywhere she went, he followed. He dropped her off at her classes, and they sat together at lunch. One day at lunch, Hermione was scowling at Ron while he threw a fanged Frisbee at Malfoy.

"RON! Pref-" Hermione's voice was cut off by Malfoy's scream. The fanged Frisbee had bitten into Malfoy's wrist and he was bleeding.

"GET IT OFF ME!" he yelled in terror as it gnawed on him. Ron snickered, and Malfoy looked over and snarled.

"You think that's funny, Weasley, don't you?" he yelled, and before anyone could see what he was doing, he levitated his sauced steak and it soared through the air and slapped Ron in the face. Everyone in the great hall got quiet and watched as the steak slipped down into Ron's lap.

Hermione was beyond words, her eyes were wide, and her face pale, but Harry could see her lips beginning to twitch. Ron stared at it, his ears blazing with anger. Then he quickly grabbed some potatoes and threw them across the room, and due to his horrible aim, hit Crabbe in the back of the head.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Lee's voice echoed through the quiet room. Everyone in Gryffindor cheered, lifting up their stews and meats and flinging them at the Slytherins. Ginny levitated up all the goblets of red wine on the table, Harry flung the pudding at their faces. Soon enough, the Great Hall was a mess as the Gryffindors and Slytherins were engaged in a fight. Lee had crept up to the Common Room and brought boxes of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and was shooting firecrackers in the air.

Ginny ducked under the table, barely missing a flying custard. Soon enough, Harry had joined her. He was laughing, his beautiful green eyes twinkling. He crouched down next to Ginny.

"This day has taken a strange turn," He said. Ginny laughed. Harry thought her laugh sounded beautiful, like the tinkling of bells.

"All the same, there is no day we can make as planned, unless we really try," she said. Harry's face suddenly looked mischievous, and he lifted his hand, which had been behind his back, and dropped a cream pie on Ginny's head. Ginny uttered a tiny gasp as the pie filling ran down her face, and ran her hand over her eyes, wiping it off and smudging it on Harry. She pulled him to her, and kissed him, with no distractions this time.

**Well, I thought it was cute. I'm sorry for the short chapters, but I don't really know how long the chapters are going to be! They just end when I think it feels right. I'll try to make them longer next time, but no promises. Review please!**


End file.
